


Unique sort of person

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some people are just assholes





	

**Author's Note:**

> So earlier this year something happened at work similar to this and I was so amused I decided to expand on the dickhead move and write this, hope you enjoy!!

There were nice people in the world. Good people willing to help and sometimes, helping was their job description and Naruto was beyond happy that there were so many jobs designed into helping because at certain stages of your life you needed help and sometimes you wanted to help.

Out there, there were good people. In the world of few resources and cranky teachers. Late nights and hurriedly eaten ramen and everything else.

There were good people and sometimes they were hard to find and sometimes being good was their jobs.

But sometimes you found that person that just existed to be the biggest asshole imaginable and Naruto could not understand how people like that lived with themselves and how they could perform the biggest asshole acts imaginable.

Was it fun? Did it make them feel better?

Actually Naruto really did not give a fuck about any of that because deep down he was seething and wishing that whoever the asshole was that he could find them. And run them over with something. Or put their neck in his leg lock.

His hands trembled as he held onto the issue desk, a struggle to not take his anger on the nice librarian whose job had nothing to do with Naruto’s problems. She was just the messenger and it was not her fault that the book he need for class had once again been borrowed. And rented. And reserved.

By. one. Fucking. Person.

Assholes like this somehow existed. Naruto was amazed. He was pissed and he needed that book.

“Is there any on loan?” He asked hoarsely. He his rage causing his voice to tremble and shake.

“I’m sorry.” She shook her head her eyes avoiding his. “You see the lecturer took a copy and someone else has reserved the reading copy, as well as the overnight copy and put in requests for renewal.”

“I see.” Naruto hissed.

X

And his professor was not sympathetic in the least. Naruto groaned as he held his books and notes in his hands. Apparently he was at fault for not getting the book sooner. It being a hot commodity or something. Ebisu was a dick.

Someone passing in a hall adjacent him made him glance out the open window. Naruto caught the sight of silver hair going down a corridor. Older. Sort of cute but Naruto had no time for that. He had work to get ahead of if he was ever to get ahead.

X

His first thought on awakening was, nice ass. Then he felt the pain from sitting on the library’s carpet so long and he winced his gaze travelling up the long legs lingering on the nice ass before he took in the sight of silver hair.

“Saa, you awake?” An amused voice said. Naruto blinked as the man turned around a book to his face. “You are huh.”

“Sorry.” Naruto yawned. “Was I in your way?”

“Just getting some materials for class.” The man shrugged. “You a student too?”

“Yeah.” Naruto sighed. “First year is a bitch. Lots of work and when you can’t get the material, well it is just work on top of work. I don’t remember the last time I did something for fun not planned in advance.”

“You get used to it.” The man chuckled. “What’s your major?”

“Well don’t laugh.” Naruto warned.

XxX

“You asshole Kakashi!” Naruto raged outside the library. He sat straddled on the man’s lap because seriously? How was this his life. “What the fuck?”

“You mean that?” Kakashi said lazily and Naruto seethed. “Well…”

“Save it.” Naruto wanted to choke him. “You know the shit I’ve gone through trying to get my work done?”

“It was fun.” Kakashi said lazily. “And Ebisu thought he was so clever I had to take a little shot at him.”

“You hate my class.” Naruto said dryly. “So you do that?”

“I’ll give you one the copies.” Kakashi shrugged. “It was something I did on a whim anyway. Ebisu annoys me.”

Naruto could understand that. He wanted to switch classes after all but Kakashi had singlehandedly made his class life hell along with the rest of his classmate’s lives hell and… that wasn’t cool.

He grabbed Kakashi’s face ignoring the man’s struggles and pressed a harsh kiss onto his lips. He ignored how Kakashi went limp in his grip. He ignored the feelings it started. He pulled away his lips sore and fought away his urge to pant. “Fuck you.” He snapped. “I barely slept for weeks!” He stressed and ignored the widened dark eyes and the bruised lips.

XxX

Naruto opened his dorm door and was surprised to see Kakashi outside it. He was surprised to see the box of ramen in the man’s arms and an official looking letter on top.

“I was an asshole.” Kakashi admitted. “But I’m sorry. It was fun for me but not for you and…” He shoved the box in Naruto’s direction. “You’re cute and you don’t deserve to get caught up in your senior’s saltiness so I fixed it.”

“I’m cute?” Naruto asked as he ignored the box.

“Hot.” Kakashi flushed. “I may have waited in the library next to you that one time because I wanted to talk to you.

“What kind of ramen is that?” Naruto asked.

“Miso.”

He was an asshole but he had brought food and he had said sorry. And Naruto was willing to be the entire deal had been solved so he would not be bad for letting him in. and he wasn’t mad about the kiss.

And he had sort of wanted to keep kissing him just their location at the time was not a good one. And his reaction had been unexpected. Naruto had tried for a minute to brush it away as frustration but he had emptied the tank so to speak. And he was curious to how the situation would play out.

If they were alone. If they were a hell lot calmer. Naruto stepped aside. “Come in, I’m a sucker for Miso.” He muttered.


End file.
